Talk:Aquatic Depopulation Team
March 2010 Update Rewards: I did depopulation after this update with 6 cc points, got reward from clareese, instead of the normal moat carps, I received 2 moat baskets? One basket had 12 carps, the other had 1 carp. Also from the CC points chest I got a third basket with 12 carps in it. Xyonblade 22:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Before the update I'm sure this is an obvious question, but does anyone know if fishing fatigue affects this particular MMM and if it in turn adds to the day's fatigue? Twc 06:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I have done this MMM after a days Lik fishing and high fatigue and been able to reel in fish without any wait inside the MMM arena. Also, have done this on a Level 1 mule without any fishing restrictions (as implemented a while back), so it's probably safe to assume that standard fishing fatige outside of the arena doesn't play a part here. *I have fished 200 fish (the daily limit) and then I accidentally did this MMM. I was allowed to catch fish like normal... didn't notice any differences in bite rate. I don't think fatigue effects the MMM. Kylewhat 10:51PM May 12th, 2010 (CST) ------- The ponds are not consistant, I have found if you start with a Sinking Minnow and check each pond (on salt water i know at least), if a pond is giving istavrit, it will give tuna, if it's giving gold lobster, throw on a minnow for Veydal Wrasse, however if it is giving eels, I'm yet to figure this out, but best to have your group spread out to cover all 3 ponds if possible with sinking minnows and report what you get. You can turn in monsters if you are aiming for !!! fish, i think all but the slime won't eat !!! fish, so if you're smart with it, you can turn them in, plus you can't fish up a second monster (or i've been extremely lucky all this time) so good way of ensuring you eliminate tagging monsters. If you are targeting ! fish, don't get a monster, they'll eat them all. --Murzade 22:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Leeches will consume large (!!!) fish as well as small, and they seem to be very persistent too, consuming multiple fish before wandering off. ------- Different Ponds, Different Fish? I've been doing this MMM for a couple of days and noticed a correlation between the different ponds and different fish. For example, I only pull Dark Bass, Shining Trout, and Papira when using regular MMM ball in the eastern stream. I've only caught Moat Carp pond straight ahead from start, and copper frogs from the western pond. RaineAndrews 10:44 April 27, 2010 (PST) CC points and skillups I change the wording from will give fishing skillups to may yield skillups, I've never gotten skillups no matter how many CC Points I have, and I have tried it ranging from 2 to 6 points. I just wanted to let others know that it isn't guaranteed, as the way it was worded before was misleading. Rewards The rewards table is so screwed up. Can someone adjust it so all the items have the same amount of total runs? Maybe adjust the drop total to keep the percentage the same as it is now? I can change them like that, but not sure if that is the correct way to fix it. Please help. Perrico 01:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) -edit changed the rewards table to reflect same number of runs on all items. Did not change the number of drops. Figured if no one reported it, they didnt get it. Perrico 06:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Certain items only drop if using the salinity rune, and/or lost and found rune. Reward table doesn't show this except for the garunteed drops. Anyone have a good idea how to show the different drops for different runes? Perrico 18:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) User submissions for data *i chose the mithra & got an emporer fish, 2 sandfish & a brigands chart *Upon two successful runs (Both times we had to reel in 4500 points, not 3000), Seagull Ring and Heron Ring were obtained in the chests fished up by the NPC (we chose the Tarutaru both times.) Also in each chest we got a Red Terrapin and 2 Shining Trout - Ladyari *From my experience on my !!! fish catches, (Level 89 fishing + Lu Shang) **All !!! Catches ***Terrible: 100% fish ***Fairly: 75% fish, 25% Monster ***Positive: 50% - 50% ***Don't know: 25% Fish, 75% Monster ***Good Feeling: Always Monster **Attempted runs(solo), always picked Polih Rajonah. ***1. Rune 085 (only rune 106 equipped) ***2. Heron Ring (rune 106 and 085 equipped) ***3. Rune 117 and Brigand's Chart (with rune 017 and 085 equipped, 15% head start for the other team, got extra 5 marbles as reward) ***4. Rune 085 (equipped 017, 085, 102, 106, 117, 29 marbles for reward) *Claraisse fished a treasure chest with Maze Rune 017 Supreme Might and 6 moat carps. *Polih Rajonah fished me up Maze Rune 117, Emperor Fish and 2 Sandfish. *Claraisse fished up Maze Rune 012 and 6 Moat Carp. *Me and few others gonna do this everyday till we get rings. We all bought a pre-made maze copy (Maze Tabula R02, Maze Voucher 08, Runes 016, 020, 094). Here is what we got (we all picked taru). -SirOrin **1 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 055 **2 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brigand's Chart, Giant Chirai **3 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brigand's Chart **4 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 **5 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brigand's Chart, Maze Rune 117 **6 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Heron Ring, Brigand's Chart **7 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 055, Heron Ring **8 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 086 *Polih Rajonah: Emperor Fish, Sandfish x2 --- Maze Rune 044, Brigand's Chart, Flat Shield. *Solo/Dual Box with leech. Chose Tarutaru each time. **1 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- **2 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brio Dart **3 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 117 **4 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- **5 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 051, Maze Rune 088 **6 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 056 *Claraisse fished a treasure chest with Maze Rune 038 and 6 moat carps. C.C. points chest got me a Maze Rune 041 and a .1 fishing skillup. (currently 54 fishing) *I have completed this 8 times with no rings to drop yet. All runs were pre made Maze Tabula R02. fishing skill 100 with Lu, and all the good fixings.-- Groggytron **runs 1-7 Claraisse: just Moat carp and Moat Carp Creel **run 8 Leppi-Rippi: same as the afore mentioned Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2